


Scared

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: A ghost lives in your house, and you've always wondered what he looks like. Are you prepared to see his true face?





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> · “I usually don’t show my human form because I got my head bashed in when I was murdered and I scare people when they see me but you insisted on seeing me and now I regret it because you’re crying and I really like you”  
> · “Additionally, I disappeared to hopefully make you feel better but you insisted on seeing me again and as it turns out you were crying because you couldn’t believe someone would do that to me and you’re not scared and whoops–now we’re both crying”  
> Source: http://thescriptorium.tumblr.com/post/137416610897/ghost-aus

Today was just like any other day. I went to work and came home exhausted to a cold feeling incasing me as I made myself some tea. Sighing, I turned towards the empty room. The coldness dissipated, but came back across my forehead in a calming breeze.

“Thanks. I needed that.” I whispered to no one before walking into my living room with my steaming mug. I could have sworn I saw a person in the stream, but I marked it off as my eyes being overworked.

“I know.” The faint whisper made shivers travel down my spine and I sat up straighter.

“Who are you? Where are you?” I muttered, feeling slightly foolish.

A faint outline of something played with the steam from my mug. “I’m here… Trevor.”

“Okay Trevor. Why can’t I see you?”

The outline faded. “No... Please no.” I nodded in silent agreement, knowing that I would ask again. “What...you know?” His tone was expectant, like he was waiting.

I sighed and leaned back into my couch, pulling a blanket around me. “Why are you…”

“A ghost?” he whispered and I nodded again as the room grew colder. “Murdered. Attacked… someone in the dark… never saw it coming. Then?… then this.”

I shivered at the pain in his voice as my heart clenched in fear, knowing that I was feeling what he must have felt. “Does your family know?”

“Yes… years ago...caught the person. He can’t hurt you.”

“But he already hurt you.” I insisted. The room grew warmer, but I felt him come closer and a hand touched my arm. “Can I… Can I see you?”

Trevor pulled away and I felt the room get warmer still as if he was leaving. “I… don’t want… scare you.” His voice was hard to hear, but it broke my heart anyway.  
A long and tense silence fell on the apartment, and I thought that he had left. I started to reach for my book when a tall and thin figure appeared. Standing slowly, my eyes took in every inch of him. He looked like a normal person in jeans and a t-shirt. When my eyes met his, I gasped. Instead of clear and bright eyes of a normal person, two blank slates stared back at me. He had a sad, kind smile that morphed into a frown as my eyes kept travelling. Tears filled my eyes when I saw that his skull was caved in, his dark hair a matted mess on top of his mangled scalp.

“Please…” Trevor pleaded, his voice fading as pain flooded my senses. “Sorry…” he disappeared and I collapsed in a heap on my couch, crying for the sad man.

A week later, I was heating up food and felt the temperature drop suddenly. Turning my head slowly, I saw an arm. “Trevor… you’re back.”

“Scared you… kept away. Safer that way.” His voice was only a whisper.

I turned to face him, my breath catching as I see his head. “You didn’t scare me.”

A wave of confusion hit me as he scowled. “Cried?”

“I was crying because I felt your pain, and you shouldn’t have had to go through that. No one should.” I felt tears prick my eyes again. “I’m sorry that that happened to you.”

Without a second thought, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. I was instantly cold and shivering, but I felt him hug me back before I felt his sorrow. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away.

“Trevor? Are you crying?” I muttered.

He nodded but smiled widely. “You… first one not scared.”

I blinked a few times to stop myself from crying more as a kind smile spread across his face and a warmth filled the room. “We’re going to be happy here, you and me.” Trevor nodded before he faded away.


End file.
